far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Telekrete
Overview Telekrete is a form of concrete dating from before the Scream, designed to be used by telekinetics to facilitate rapid construction. Stored as a paste, the unformed telekrete is chemically activated by the telekinetic compressing it, before they must rapidly shape it into their desired form. Nimble manipulation is required to quickly reshape the telekrete, as once activated it’ll begin to set in a matter of moments. Set telekrete is capable of bearing its own weight, although it is still brittle and tacky to the touch, requiring a full week to cure before being able to be used as a load bearing material. Large or complex structures made of telekrete often require two or more psychics working in concert, in order to facilitate the fine manipulation of details, or to handle the volume of telekrete necessary to erect a small structure. The Golden Age Formula Although approximations of golden age telekrete can be produced in the modern day, the exact formula was lost with the Scream. Telekrete from the Golden Age is both more durable and cures quicker, on the order of minutes rather than days, making it suited for incredibly rapid construction. Stores of Golden Age telekrete are highly valuable caches prized by their owners, seldom used beyond piecing out in exchange for a hefty sum of imperial credits. Although the remaining volume of this material is unknown, it’s suspected that there isn’t even enough to erect a small estate. Artistry Due to telekrete’s propensity to set quickly, it rapidly entered the artistic discourse as a new medium for telekinetics. Art created with telekrete has a strong focus on building off of one’s mistakes and missteps, as they can’t be corrected without risking the structural integrity of the piece. As a consequence, the primary art movements associated with telekrete often evoke chaotic imagery with very little repetition, with a strong focus on complementary shapes added in later steps, resulting in a sediment of creation. A Whisper The cavern containing this whisper rises to a great peak, with a small promontory from which the artist created their work. The artist, a capable telekinetic, leapt from the cliff above, slamming into the prepared ground, the center of a spear of finely tuned projected force. From the epicenter of the impact they sent out waves, casting prepared telekrete up in writhing shapes, the once smooth surface of the cavern’s floor. A glass floor has been erected above the tumultuous surface (though several pillars jut through the holes in the glass), allowing visitors to traverse the cavern and admire the fine curves and sharp peaks emanating from the epicenter of impact, to trace the numerous ridges cutting through it all from the explosion of telekinetic force. Although the pattern is seemingly random, the nature of telekrete mandates that the artist must have had some greater symbol in mind. Experts debate if the story of the artist’s leap is merely myth, and that the sculpture was created by many psychics working in concert, since few psychics living could hope to have the control necessary to manage such a feat. Category:House Serpens Category:House Serpens Products